The automobile industry has addressed the problem of wheel cover thefts by locking the wheel covers to the vehicle wheels via nuts having unusually shaped heads to discourage removal of the nut with conveniently available tools such as wrenches, screwdrivers, etc. Accordingly, each automobile is provided with a wrench which is configured to mate with the shape of the nut to permit the vehicle oocupant or serve attendant to remove and reinstall the wheel cover as might be necessitated in the event of a flat tire. Heretofore, the wheel cover wrench has been placed in the glove compartment. It would be desirable to store the wheel cover wrench elsewhere in the motor vehicle so that the space in the glove box compartment would be available for other use.
The present invention provides a plastic retainer by which the wheel cover wrench may be conveniently stored on the spare tire in the spare tire compartment.